Kaiju Match 1: Rodan (Heisei) vs Dagahra
by CrossoverMike
Summary: The first of my kaiju matches. Please read, favourite, and review.


Guanabara Bay.

Once a near-legend paradise now lay filled with pollution. The poor residents hated the filth others dumped near their shores but one day it began to disappear from the bay. Some cheered; others saw it as a sign of positive things to come. As more of the trash disappeared under the waves, the citizens of the city ignored the fishermen who claimed to see a giant beast moving under the layers of rubbish. Their claims fell on deaf ears until the final bits of pollution dissipated and the beast decided to reveal itself.

The People of Rio de Janeiro fled for their lives as soon as the bay turned red. Barems rose to the surface by the hundreds and shortly after the creature creating them followed. A dragon like creature emerged from the bay, sea water poured down from its emerald hide. Unlike the thousands of newly created Barems their creator was ancient.

Thousands of years ago, an advanced civilization created the creature in hopes that it would rid them of all the pollution they despised. It proved a success and consumed everything unwanted, but eventually the creature's desire to consume overcame it. The dragon destroyed them in the process before going into a state of sleep for thousands of years, waiting for the time when its hunger could be lessoned. Thanks to humanity that time had come. Now it was time for Dagahra to feed.

Dagahra made his way onto dry land with its destination the inner portions of the city. The dragon guessed it would hold all the contents for an appetizing lunch.

Dagahra ventured further into Rio de Janeiro, crushing cars under his feet and any unlucky citizens who ran for their lives. As the sea dragon reached the heart of the city, his eyes widened with shock. No, there was nothing to consume, only scraps! Realizing his trek was for nothing, Dagahra turned around. The dragon angrily moaned and readied to move back into the bay until he heard a loud screech. Curious, the dragon looked up into the sky. Dagahra focused his vision yet he could not see the source of the sound. Deciding it was his imagination, Dagahra readied to move until the screeches' source revealed itself to him.

The most infamous airborne creature on the planet soared past the dragon. Rodan had been searching for a meal for some time now and thanks to the chaos of the city attracting him, the mutant pterodactyl had found his newest prey. Attempting to catch it off guard, Rodan swooped down with his talons open hoping to get an instant kill.

The sea dragon quickly hopped out of the way causing Rodan to miss his target.

Dagahra scowled in frustration. He didn't know who this monster was, but he had just made a big mistake trying to attack him. Dagahra roared at the mutated pteranodon, a warning to back off or die.

Letting out a cackle of his own, Rodan accepted the dragon's challenge.

Hearing Rodan's response, Dagahra attacked first as he parted his jaws and fired an Irabushan beam. Rodan didn't have time to react and the beam glanced across his body. Sparks flew from his spiked armored chest and the pteranodon crashed to the ground on his back. Before Rodan could get up, Dagahra charged toward him and bit down onto his wing hoping to cripple the pterodactyl.

Rodan let out a slight cry but focused on the pain. He wouldn't have this dumb dragon ground him.

Quickly, he pecked the dragon in the face forcing Dagahra to let go of his wing and stagger off of him. As Dagahra took time to recover, Rodan released a beam of his own striking Dagahra's forehead. The sea dragon wailed out in pain but luckily due to his thick durable flesh the beam barely scorched his hide. The pain still irritated the green leviathan though, edging him to make Rodan pay as soon as possible.

Dagahra moved to attack, but Rodan released his beam once more hitting Dagahra. Rodan continued his ray to keep his foe pinned, not wanting to give him a chance to counter. Dagahra groaned from the anguish. He could feel the beam burning him, but it wasn't enough to stop him. Dagahra quickly lunged and head-butted Rodan forcing the pterodactyl to crash into a nearby building. At first only a small portion of it caved in though gravity proved too strong a force. Rodan glanced up merely to witness the whole structure collapse covering the pterodactyl in a mountain of rubble.

Deciding to end this fight, Dagahra unleashed his entire arsenal on the feature. Irabushan beams and crimson energy attacks engulfed the entire spot, blasting the feature apart. Dirt, debris and rocks flew high into the air and a dense fire consumed the surrounding area. A final explosion gave Dagahra satisfaction the battle was finished and the dragon watched the fires dance across the remaining rubble. The dragon with victory achieved echoed an arrogant roar to all in his range.

Underneath the rubble two eyes opened from the sound.

Rodan exploded out of the rubble and took into the air. Cars, people and rubble flew up off the street as the Lord of the Skies flew directly at Dagahra.

Dagahra remained still with shock allowing Rodan to collide with him. The green leviathan slid back slightly only for the pterosaur to continue his assault by pecking his forehead. Blood seeped from the wounds and the dragon's own skull began to crack. Dagahra could take agony, whether it was pain or hunger but no this was far too much. Dagahra screamed and tried to move backward but Rodan continued his assault even after a beam to his chest. The dragon had to think of something fast but with no strategies in mind, Dagahra tried something basic. Using all of his strength, Dagahra jumped back then propelled itself forward and rammed into Rodan sending the mutant pterosaur flying backward. In mid-flight over the ground the pterodactyl took to the air and flew into the sky, into his domain. Rodan screeched to Dagahra of his advantage merely for it to open his shoulder sacs that held his greatest weapon. Barems!

Like flak the leviathan unleashed payloads of the starfish into the sky. Dagahra missed dozens of shots but one luckily connected, latching dozens onto Rodan's left foot. Soon Rodan felt something burning and eating away his flesh. Screeching in pain, Rodan looked down to see red star like creatures releasing acid. Quickly the pterodactyl burned away the Barems on his foot revealing the cost of his attack. Most of the flesh on his foot had been eaten away by the red devilfish. Now enraged, Rodan decided to make his enemy suffer for its insulting attack.

Looking at Dagahra with fire in his eyes, Rodan cackled mockingly at his foe. Dagahra focused his eyes, opened his wings and took to the sky to silence his enemy. Rodan's eyes widened with shock that the skin flaps were actually wings but the revelation barely mattered. The sky was his home, his domain and nothing rivaled him.

Dagahra released his beam, which Rodan quickly evaded. Rodan then released his beam striking the leviathan across his backside. As Rodan continued to out maneuver him, Dagahra decided he was unable to match his opponent in the air but maybe he could outlast him. Dagahra with the revelation swiftly changed course and aimed itself at Rodan. As they both neared Rodan at the last second angled itself under and shredded Dagahra's underbelly with the spikes on his chest. The dragon howled in pain but not before striking Rodan's head with his tail.

Caught off-guard, Rodan began to plummet at high speed toward the ground before regaining its composure. With ease Rodan changed course back toward Dagahra with fire now sparking in his beak.

Powerful beams crisscrossed through the sky, setting the city below on fire as they missed their intended targets. The two continued discharging their respective rays, nearing each other with each attack, until Dagahra flew at Rodan.

Rodan swiftly dodged and hovered over his foe, releasing his heat beam directly on Dagahra's face. Dagahra screamed in agony and plummeted to the ground, crashing into the middle of the burning city. With his foe blind and stagnant at the cities' center, Rodan cackled with slight amusement.

The sea dragon appeared confused and stumbled around at the cities' center, but Rodan would not allow him to recover and landed on top of him. Rodan prepared to deliver a final blow to Dagahra's cracked skull with his beak only for Dagahra to look up at him. Dagahra's eyes focused with satisfaction at the ruse and his jaws opened revealing purple energy. A powerful Irabushan beam struck Rodan's head sending the pterodactyl plummeting onto his back. Before Rodan had the chance to get up, Dagahra bashed in Rodan's skull with his right front leg. The dragon struck the pterodactyl twice before it swiped him with its claws and returned to the air.

With his foe appearing still eager to fight and his wounds causing great agony, Dagahra thought hard about options. He had to win this fight fast and that was not possible on land or air. No he needed to go to his territory, the sea. The pterodactyl was not adapted to the water like he was in the air and with that connection Dagahra realized how it could finish this battle. The dragon just had to wait for the right time.

Rodan unleashed an irritated screech and flew directly at Dagahra. The leviathan lowered its shoulders and waited until the pteranodon was within range before…

Boom!

Rodan cried with agony as Barem attached themselves to his eyes. The pterodactyl plummeted to the ground and Dagahra rushed toward the fallen creature. Rodan panicked on the ground, clawing at his face to remove the creatures until Dagahra grabbed the pterosaur by the throat and charged toward the water. Both monsters barreled through structures, leveling a straight line of buildings until Dagahra found his destination, the coastline. Dagahra dived into the bay but not before Rodan discharged its heat beam, separating the two in the water.

Rodan thrashed in the waves, trying desperately to escape the water by gaining some altitude.

Down below the surface of the bay, Dagahra decided it was time to finish his foe off. The dragon swirled under the waves, at first creating rings but within seconds an underwater whirlpool formed and rose toward the surface.

Rodan barely opened his left eye, the Barem having finally fallen off merely to watch his surroundings suddenly become filled with more Barem and lightning. Rodan screeched in terror at the horror filled water tornado, but it was no use. Soon he found himself in the tornado thrashing and struggling as he tried to escape. The mutant pteranodon's sounds gurgled, his movements lessoned and eventually the tornado proved too much. As much as Rodan tried, there was no escape from his watery death

Barems attached onto Rodan and unleashed their deadly acid. The pterodactyl flinched from the pain but his body could not struggle any longer as the acid burned away his flesh. At the edge of consciousness, Rodan now faced a fate far worse than death. As quickly as it had arrived the tornado ceased allowing Rodan's skeletal corpse to fall from the sky and into the red water below.

Dagahra watched as Rodan's lifeless body sunk to the seabed with the Barem's acid still eating away the remaining flesh. He had won the fight and now it was time to fulfill his purpose. To consume.

Winner: Dagahra


End file.
